Codex entry: Sloth Demon
} |excerptonly = } |name = Sloth Demon |number DAO = 27 |image = Creature_SlothBereskarn.jpg |px = 270px |category DAO = Creatures |see also = Creature: Sloth Demon |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |location DAO = Mage Origin: Speak with the Sloth Demon during your Harrowing. Other Origins: Defeat Sloth at the end of The Fade: Lost in Dreams |excerpt = The most difficult assumption for some who study demons to overcome is the notion that a sloth demon is, in and of itself, slothful. If that were so, it seems highly unlikely that any such demons would cross the Veil into our own world, or once here would fight to possess any creature with a will of its own—and we know both these things to not be the case. The truth is that demons of sloth are named so because this is the portion of the human psyche that they feed upon. Doubt. Apathy. Entropy. They seek to spread these things. The sloth demon hides in its forms, a master of shapes and disguises, always in the last place you look... and from its hiding place it spreads its influence. Such creatures are best faced only with a great deal of will, and only with an eye to piercing their many disguises. |text = "And I looked at the creature and it had become me. A veritable copy of my form, of my very mind, stared back at me as if from within a mirror. I thought surely that this was a trick, an illusion meant to put me off guard... but as I engaged the thing with my sword it fought me with maneuvers that I recognized. It parried as I parried; it swung as I swung. It spoke to me and said things that only I could know. I... I think this demon of sloth has no form or identity of its own. It is envy as much as sloth, I believe, and mine was not the first shape it stole that day." —''An excerpt from a transcribed deposition of Tyrenus, templar-commander of Cumberland, 3:90 Towers.'' The most difficult assumption for some who study demons to overcome is the notion that a sloth demon is, in and of itself, slothful. If that were so, it seems highly unlikely that any such demons would cross the Veil into our own world, or once here would fight to possess any creature with a will of its own—and we know both these things to not be the case. Certainly, some demons are lazy and complacent, but who knows? Perhaps these creatures even cultivate such a reputation. The truth is that demons of sloth are named so because this is the portion of the human psyche that they feed upon. Doubt. Apathy. Entropy. They seek to spread these things. The sloth demon hides in its forms, a master of shapes and disguises, always in the last place you look... and from its hiding place it spreads its influence. A community afflicted by a demon of sloth could soon become a dilapidated pit where injustices are allowed to pass without comment, and none of the residents could be aware that such a change has even taken place. The sloth demon weakens, tires, tears at the edges of consciousness and would much rather render its victim helpless than engage in a true conflict. Such creatures are best faced only with a great deal of will, and only with an eye to piercing their many disguises. }} es:Entrada del códice: Demonio de la pereza Category:Chantry (sources) Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Fade lore ru:Кодекс: Демон праздности